


His One Desire

by tstansetis



Series: Aedan Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Circle of Magi, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Dubcon Kissing, Hallucinations, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle of Magi in Ferelden has fallen to blood magic, and Cullen Rutherford is one of the few remaining Templars. The demons are coming for all of them, but one Desire Demon in particular has set its sights on Cullen - and it seems to know just who to use to get under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It seemed like everyone was really enjoying the stuff I've posted involving my Inquisitor, Aedan Trevelyan, so I thought maybe I'd start posting some more about him, giving background, he and Cullen's history, etc.  
> Aedan and Cullen actually met at the Circle Tower in Ferelden when Cullen was first assigned there. Aedan had been transferred from the Kirkwall Circle, so he and Cullen were both new, and they sort of bonded over it. Aedan had a big crush on Cullen, and Cullen reciprocated, but repressed his feelings, like any good Templar should, obviously.   
> So that's all the backstory needed for this fic to make any sense. Feel free to check out the rest of the stuff I've posted about these two nerds!

“Oh, Maker, hear my cry. Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked, make me to rest in the warmest places.” Cullen took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes and clearing his dry, cracking throat, “Oh, C-Creator, see me kneel, f-for I walk only where you would bid me…”

“Still praying?” a familiar voice laughed, “Maker’s breath, Cullen, do you ever do anything else?”

He shouldn’t have looked up. Shouldn’t have felt his heart leap at the voice, shouldn’t have hoped against hope…

The room around him had changed, and Cullen’s brow furrowed. He knelt now in the tower’s chapel, lit candles in the holders around him, their light bouncing shadows, the room hazy and unfocused. The Templar blinked slowly, the edges of his mind blurry as he stood, looking around him.

“...Aedan?” he tried carefully, his voice cracking as he called out - Maker, when was the last time he’d had any water? 

Seemingly out of nowhere, the mage in question appeared, a teasing smile on his pretty face.

“Cullen?” he mimicked the other man’s tone with a soft laugh that seemed to bounce off the empty stone walls, his expression fading into one of concern when he saw the expression on Cullen’s face, “What’s the matter? You look positively dreadful.”

“I…” the templar shook his head, placing his fingertips to his temple, “I had...the strangest dream, I think.”

“A strange dream has you looking like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Apparently.”

The mage before him tipped his head, his full lips pressed together in a thin line, worry on his freckled face. 

“Cullen, perhaps you should lie down…” Aedan stepped closer, taking his arm - had the mage always touched him so easily? - and smiling gently, “come along, I’ll escort you to your quarters.”

The templar felt his face flush, “Th-That’s hardly appropriate-”

Wide, sparkling eyes met Cullen’s, mischief in their depths, “Oh? Why’s that? I am a healer, after all. It’s only natural for me to make sure that you’re well, isn’t it?”

Something seemed off, something  _ important _ , but...for the life of him, Cullen just couldn’t put his finger on it. He allowed Aedan to lead him through the unusually empty corridors of the Circle Tower, frowning a bit.

“Where is everyone?” 

“Hm?”

“All of the...all of the mages, and the other Templars,” Cullen furrowed his brow, “where are they?”

“Probably asleep,” Aedan shrugged nonchalantly, but that didn’t seem right, either. 

“Why are  _ you  _ awake?”

“Why are you?”

He couldn’t remember.

“I...don’t know.”

Aedan laughed softly, but it sounded  _ wrong _ \- Aedan’s laugh was sweet, and gentle, and kind, and this sound was none of those things - and Cullen jerked his arm back, narrowing his eyes at the mage. Aedan turned toward him, blinking in confusion.

“Cullen?”

No, this...this was wrong. Something was  _ wrong. _

“Cullen, what’s the matter-”

“Who are you?” 

The question fell past Cullen’s lips before he realized that he asked it.

The mage searched his face for a moment - likely noting the determined set of his jaw and the insistence in his gaze - before letting out a sigh and shaking his head.

“Why do you fight it?” the voice changed a bit - some mockery of Aedan’s light, airy voice, twisted and dark and something entirely not right. Cullen took a step back, gritting his teeth, as the thing wearing Aedan’s face moved closer to him, “Why can you not simply let yourself be happy, Cullen? I know this form pleases you.”

“G-Get away, Demon.” Cullen scowled, trying to ignore the flush on his cheeks. The creature laughed at him - laughed with Aedan’s face, with not-quite Aedan’s voice, and made his blood run cold.

“I could make you happier than he ever could~” the demon vanished, reappearing an instant later behind him, slender fingers on Cullen’s shoulders, “I know how to please you. I can be a perfect version of him. And no one can tell you no.”

Cullen shuddered, biting his tongue and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Leave me. I do not want this.”

“Tell yourself that all you like, Templar,” the creature cooed, still speaking in the twisted version of the mage’s voice, “I have seen your heart. I  _ know _ what you want.”

The Templar jolted, his eyes opening wide and breath catching as he stumbled backwards, looking around. The room had changed again - this time, he was behind the barrier he’d erected to protect against the demons rampaging the tower, though if his experience just now was anything to go by, it may not be as effective as he’d hoped.

To his left, another body slumped to the ground, and his two remaining comrades let out horrified sounds - another templar, dead, the third out of the six of them. 

Cullen felt sick, not only because of his fallen brothers - as upsetting as it was, there were always casualties of battle - but because the demon had said it had seen into his heart, seen the desires he’d tucked away for nearly a year, kept at bay. 

_ Aedan... _

He shuddered, closed his eyes, and knelt again, gauntlet-clad hands clasped desperately in front of him.

“My Maker,” he whispered, “know my heart. T-take me from a life of sorrow, lift me from a world of pain, judge me worthy of Your endless pride…”

  
~~

 

“My Creator, judge me whole-”

“Cullen!” a breathless voice cut off his prayer, muffled, but audible.

The templar’s head snapped up, his eyes widening as he saw Aedan rushing toward him, his auburn hair windswept and disheveled, a few bruises blooming over the skin not hidden by his robes, but otherwise unharmed. The mage stumbled a bit as he reached the edge, splaying his palms over the purple of the barrier, panting softly.

“Cullen, oh, thank the Maker, you’re  _ alive _ ,” he let out a relieved sound, “I-I was so worried, I thought...I thought I was the only one left! The demons, they-”

“Aedan!” Cullen felt joy blooming in his chest -  _ safe,  _ Aedan was  _ safe _ . 

“Th-They’re gone, Cullen,” Aedan breathed, “th-the demons, they’re all gone, I...Maker, there were  _ so many _ of them, I-”

“...they’re gone?” Cullen asked, blinking, clearly confused, “but...how did you-”

_ He’s a healer. Not a fighter. He couldn’t have… _

Aedan shook his head, “I-I don’t know, but I didn’t see any on my way here, they-”

Cullen frowned a bit, stepping back uncertainly.

_ Something...isn’t right. _

“...no.”

Aedan looked up, clearly startled at Cullen’s response.His eyes widened.

“Cullen-”

“No. You- you aren’t him. You’re not. Leave me, demon, I will not hear you!” The Templar turned his back on the Mage, closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth in frustration, willing himself to stay strong.

The voice changed again, mocking him as it echoed.

“You  _ will _ hear me, Templar,” it cooed, “your one desire is this Mage, this  _ Aedan _ , and I am offering him to you. You cannot resist me forever. Eventually, you will  _ break _ .”

“I-I will not!”

“You will.” the demon purred, “they always do~”

Cullen covered his ears, gritting his teeth and shouting over the demon’s voice in his mind.

“My Creator! Judge me whole, find me well within your grace! Touch me with fire, that I may be cleansed! Tell me that I have sung to your approval!”

 

~~

 

Cullen’s breathing was labored and heavy as he shot up in bed, his eyes wide as they darted around his dark quarters. 

This...this wasn’t right. Hadn’t he just been somewhere else?

The Templar’s eyes widened as something stirred beneath the blankets at his side. Slowly, his gaze drifted downward, fear gripping at his panicked mind. He threw the quilt aside, reaching with his other hand for the blade resting beside his bed. 

Once he caught a clear view of what lie atop his sheets, however, he froze, his breath catching in his chest.

“...Aedan?”

The Mage in question made a quiet sound, rolling over in his bleary state to blink at Cullen with sleep-heavy eyes through his dark, full lashes, cheeks flushed from warmth.

“...Cullen?” he blinked slowly, sitting up a bit to prop himself up on his elbow, “What’s the matter? You look ill…”

“Wh-What...what are you doing here?”

Aedan stared at him for a moment, clearly confused.

“...did you want me to leave?” Cullen flinched at the disappointed note in the Mage’s voice, and he scrambled to collect himself, reaching without thinking to touch Aedan’s shoulder.

“I...n-no, of course not, I just…”

“Thought I would leave?” Aedan tilted his head to one side, a pout on his pretty pink lips, “It’s not as though I sleep with templars often, you know. I wasn’t exactly sure what the proper thing to do was-”

_ Sleep with?  _ The Templar’s entire face flushed pink. 

“Maker’s breath, did we-?”

“...you don’t remember?” This time, he looked hurt, and Cullen felt his heart lurch. 

“Please, forgive me, but...I don’t,” hesitantly, he cupped Aedan’s cheek, thumb brushing gently over the mage’s cheek, “I don’t wish to hurt you, Aedan, but-”

Aedan averted his gaze for a moment, and Cullen was certain he’d ruined any chance he had of fixing whatever had happened. After a beat, however, Aedan’s eyes lifted once more to meet Cullen’s with a mischievous smile that looked out of place on his typically innocent face. The Mage moved to straddle Cullen’s hips, making the Templar squawk in embarrassment. 

“Well, in that case…” Aedan leaned in, his lips tickling Cullen’s earlobe as he spoke, “I suppose I’ll have to jog your memory.”  

Cullen’s pulse pounded in his ears as Aedan rolled his hips, grinding against Cullen’s lap with purpose. His hands slid tantalizingly over Cullen’s bare chest and shoulders, and he let out a soft, breathy giggle as Cullen’s hips jerked involuntarily. 

“A-Aedan, we can’t-”

“Why not?” Aedan’s fingers barely brushed his skin as they slipped downward, over his abs, and -  _ Maker _ \- hooked into the waist of his trousers, “I know you  _ want _ to…”

“Th-That doesn’t matter,” Cullen managed, catching Aedan’s thin wrists in his hands and reluctantly pushing them away from his body, “I-I could lose my station, and- and you could be thrown in solitary, it-”

“I’ll take any risk to be by your side, Cullen,” the mage purred, pressing his narrow chest against Cullen’s much broader one, “I’ve wanted this for so long-”

“Aedan-”

“You’re allowed to indulge,” Aedan’s voice was thick with want, his pupils blown as he met Cullen’s eyes. Pink tongue darting out to wet his lips, he slipped his wrists free of Cullen’s grasp, combing his fingers through the Templar’s thick curls, “we both want this, Cullen. Let yourself have what you want.”

Cullen shuddered at the touch, at the feeling of Aedan’s neatly trimmed nails lightly scratching at his scalp. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath and looking up at the beautiful man who shared his bed. His freckled skin, auburn hair, forest green eyes-

_ Green? _

Cullen’s brow furrowed in suspicion. He shoved at Aedan’s narrow shoulders, matching the mage’s frown as he pulled away.

“...You’re...you’re not Aedan.”

“What are you-”

“His...His eyes aren’t green!” Cullen leapt from the bed, breathing heavily, panic in his chest as he backed away from the trickster who wore Aedan’s face, “They’re...they’re blue! They’re beautiful, crystal blue! You...you cannot fool me, I know him, I-”

The demon let out an irritated sigh, crossing Aedan’s arms over his chest in clear annoyance.

“You mortals usually don’t pay attention to the little details,” it hummed, “it’s rather...frustrating.” The creature stood gracefully, sauntering over to Cullen with a saucy smirk and reaching up to brush Aedan’s delicate fingers over his stubbled chin. The Templar froze, grimacing at the touch, “No matter. I’ll win you over eventually. I can promise you that.”

The creature vanished, and Cullen fell to his knees immediately, closing his eyes tight and clasping his hands together once more.   


“O-Oh...M-Maker, hear my c-cry…” a warped sort of banging sound cut through his prayer, but he kept his eyes closed tight, clenching his teeth, “g-guide me through the blackest nights-”

“Cullen!” 

_ Aedan. _

“ _ No! _ ” the Templar roared, whirling and gritting his teeth. The barrier was back in place, now, and the mage stood on the other side, his crystal eyes widening and smile fading at Cullen’s outburst. Cullen stood, scowling, and marched toward the barrier. Aedan shrank away, his thin shoulders shaking nervously at the anger in Cullen’s eyes. 

“C-Cullen?”

“Why must you  _ torment  _ me this way!?” Cullen raged, “Why his face!? You could take the face of  _ any other _ , why must it be him!?” He breathed heavily, face hot with anger as he glared down the quivering demon.

“I...Cullen, are you alright?” 

“You’re much more committed this time, I’ll give you that,” the Templar spat, curling his gauntleted hands into fists at his sides, “but I will not yield! I will not give into your temptation, demon!”

Hurt flashed across Aedan’s face, but it was quickly quashed by a mixture of worry and pity. The mage stepped closer, placing his palm on the barrier.

“Cullen...i-it’s me. I...I know, the demons are...very good, at what they do. But they’re gone, now. The Grey Wardens saved us, they...they rescued The First Enchanter. Do you remember that?”

Cullen stopped, furrowing his brow a bit. The Wardens...he did remember the Wardens.

“...The elf,” he blinked in surprise at the recollection, “the elf, the blond, and...Wynne. They...they had a dog with them.”

“That’s right!” Aedan nodded in encouragement, his eyes lighting up, “They came to save us, Cullen,” he pressed both palms to the shimmering shield, now, “and they did! They stopped the demons, and...a lot of people made it out. I...I came back to look for you, the Warden said that you were still here, and…”

Cullen searched his face skeptically. He shouldn’t dare, shouldn’t snatch the thin thread of hope that this was real, that he was safe, and that Aedan was safe…

“Cullen, please,” the mage’s eyes searched his desperately, “you know me.”

After another moment of hesitation, the Templar dropped the barrier.

 


End file.
